


Blasphemy Is Just For Me

by Batarat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, F/F, Highschool AU, I love making ty and mel bffs, M/M, Smol bbs, im not sorry, yello bb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batarat/pseuds/Batarat
Summary: Tyler is a small boy just trying to get through highschool. Josh wants to pryAka: teen angst





	1. I Know Where You Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, so tell me what's up. I just started writing this out of the blue and I thought "why not" so here
> 
> Tyler is small
> 
> Josh is yellow 
> 
> Enjoy

The sky was bright, the blue looking a little foggy against the dirty classroom windows. The clouds looked like smudged paint strokes against the blue canvas, interrupted periodically by the birds that dotted the sky. It was beautiful, and it made Tyler smile. He loved being outdoors. He bit the end of his pencil, his eyes glazed as he watched the entrancing beauty of the sky. He knew the sky would look beautiful through the wicked, crooked branches of the treetops. 

 

His pencil tapped against his lower lip in a foreign rhythm. He would have to remember it for later. A tap on his shoulder made him jump, and his eyes focused before him. His cheeks burned and his face began to turn bright pink at the unhappy teacher before him. Mr. Freed placed his hands on his hips, his graying hair hanging over his thick glasses. “ _ Mister Joseph _ ,” he spat, “this is the third time this week I have had to force you to pay attention to my lessons. I have no choice but to give you detention.” And the math teacher placed a bright yellow slip on his desk. 

 

Tyler felt his heart drop. That meant it would be dark when he got home, and his forest would have to wait another day. He looked down at his desk, his shakey hands rising to cover his heated cheeks. He gave out a small nod, and the teacher returned to his lesson. Tyler looked up, and his eyes caught another's. The boy with the yellow hair turned his attention back to the front, his mouth forming a crooked smile. Tyler knew his name,  _ Josh _ , but he never talked to him. 

 

No one really talked to him. That fact was punctuated later that day at lunch, when the rounded tables in the cafeteria were filled with chatting students, and Tyler was alone. He was used to it, he was a senior, after all, why should things change for him now? He wore his yellow hoodie, the September air nipping at his exposed skin. He looked down at his lunch tray and picked at it, eventually just pushing it away. He took out his phone, pretending to be busy. It was easy to pass under the radar with him. Sometimes. He would admit that he had been the target of more than a few fists. 

 

His eyes flickered up, Josh sitting at a group with a few loud boys. He could hear the flashy one every now and then, but someone must have said something great, because his loud voice boomed across the cafeteria, “DONT THREATEN ME WITH A GOOD TIME!!” Tyler smiled quietly to himself. 

 

He looked up again, and his eyes locked with deep mocha eyes. He quickly looked down at his phone, gathering his backpack quickly. He didn't know exactly why he felt like he needed to leave, but he rushed out of the cafeteria. His hands gripped the straps tight, and he looked down at his feet, making it to his next class just as the bell to signal the end of lunch rang. 

 

The rest of his day dragged, and he dreaded going to detention. He made it to Mr. Freed’s room and sat down quietly, starting on his homework. He just had to grit and bear it, no matter how much he detested the situation. He looked down at the pages, scrawling lazily along the lines. He hated math. It was Music that made him happy. He looked down at his feet, the small ukulele case resting under him. He smiled, and he heard Mr. Freed clear his throat. Tyler was the only one in detention, so his head snapped up. 

 

“Mister Joseph you are a  _ very _ smart student,” he began. Tyler sat straight in his chair. “You've never failed a single quiz or test and your work is always in on time. I know you're a..  _ creator _ , and I know math is boring to some students,” the older teacher let out a hefty sigh, “but can you at least pretend to pay attention sometimes?”

 

Tyler smiled at the teacher, who returned it, “yes sir. I'm sorry.” 

 

The teacher nodded, “gather your things, you can go ahead and go early.” 

 

Tyler grabbed his things, thanking him. He stepped into the hallway, taking his ukulele out of his case. The day ended better than he thought, so he deserved a treat. He strummed lightly, thinking back to one of his songs he made in his spare time. There were a few teachers in the open teachers lounge who looked into the hallway, watching the small boy walk down the hall, strumming his tune. He blushed, his hands stopping. The few teachers smiled sheepishly, and Tyler rushed outside. 

 

“I know where you stand

Silent in the trees

And that's where I am

Silent in the trees.”

 

He walked home, his walk only being fifteen minutes with a good pace. The air was chilly, and his tune slowed. He simply strummed and it made him happy. He stopped, thinking he heard someone. He raised a brow, looking around the neighborhood. 

 

“Yo!”

 

Tyler spun, his eyes landing on a wild head of yellow hair. His face heated and he felt his legs begin to shake. The sun was setting and the beautiful orange light mixed with the yellow, making it look like gentle flames. Was he getting closer? Goodness he was Gorgeous. Tyler fiddled with his ukulele, waiting. What was going to happen? Josh was wearing plain black skinny jeans, an old NASA tee. Tyler held his breath. Josh smiled wide at him, “You're in my math class, right?”

 

Tyler nodded, looking down at Josh's black vans. 

 

Josh grinned, “Tyler. I'm Josh and I just heard you playing and stuff.. I don't.. hah..” Josh rubbed the back of his neck, shifting awkwardly. 

 

Tyler blurted, “I don't care what's in your hair.”

 

“What?”

 

“What.”

 

Tyler face palmed, “that was supposed to stay in my mind I don't..” He shook his head, “I'm just going to go but.. hello.”

 

Josh shook his head, “just vanishing through your trapdoor again? I never can find you.”

 

Tyler grinned because Josh  _ actually thought about him _ . “I'm always around, just under the radar. Some of the people I've seen you with.. they've been pretty nasty to me before so I just stick to myself.” 

 

Josh raised a brow, “what did they do?”

 

Tyler shook his head sheepishly. He didn't want to complain so he just mumbled, “nothin’.”

 

Josh shook his head, taking out his phone, “Gimme your kik.”

 

Tyler grinned, “okay uh.. here just scan my code.” He whipped out his phone, opening the app. He pulled up the code and Josh scanned. They parted after that, giving a short 'see ya’. Tyler hurried home, because he actually had a friend. Of course he had  _ friends _ , but now Josh was his friend. When Tyler arrived, his parents weren't home. Just as he expected. He hopped upstairs, and didn't quite reach his door frame before his phone buzzed. 

 

 **dj spooky jim** : heyo ty it's josh

 

Tyler grinned, falling back on his bed. 

 

 **no tomatoes** : hi

 **no tomatoes** : were practically neighbors btw

 

Tyler shrugged his hoodie off, setting his ukulele in its holder on the wall. He fell back in bed. 

 

**dj spooky jim** : aw man that

**dj spooky jim** : 's cool how far away from my place are you

**dj spooky jim** : lol @ my phone freaking for a sec

**no tomatoes** : lol loser

**no tomatoes** : lol wait thats me

 

Tyler grinned. He felt so natural talking to Josh like that. He kicked his shoes off the end of his bed, rolling over on his side. 

 

**dj spooky jim** : lmaoo the shade

**dj spooky jim** : I'm sorry about my friends

**dj spooky jim** : eat lunch with me tomorrow I swear it'll be okay. If it goes bad you don't have to talk to them ever again

**dj spooky jim** : Bren is an ass but hes changed

 

Tyler felt his heart pound in his chest. He didn't want that. He didn't want to be around them. He squeezed his eyes shut, his head screaming no. 

 

**dj spooky jim** : ty???

**dj spooky jim** : im sorry you don't have to

**no tomatoes** : yeah I'll do it. 

**no tomatoes** : I'm gonna showrr and sleep so

**no tomatoes** : shower** but I'll talk to you tomorrow :^)

**dj spooky jim** : awesome aw man its gonna be great

**dj spooky jim** : alright I'll talk to you tomorrow my guy

**dj spooky jim** : stay street

**no tomatoes** : lol okay goodnight

 

Tyler rolled over, a smile on his face as he curled in on himself. He decided to shower in the morning and he shut his eyes. He had no problem going to sleep that night. He dreamt of better days and normal homes. He dreamt of bright futures and yellow hair. Tomorrow would be better, despite what he thought. Maybe the guys wouldn't even remember him. 

  
He hoped. 


	2. You Would Beat The Moon In A Pretty Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler dresses to impress
> 
> Mel is a cutie pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly a filler. I wanted to establish previous relationships and give more insight into Tyler's life. 
> 
> I kinda ran away with this lol but enjoy

Tyler flinched at the sound of his phone chiming. He furrowed his brows, staring up at his ceiling fan. He reached blindly, turning off the alarm and checking his messages. The light was bright, and he squinted against it.  **6:37 am** . Thursday. His body screamed  _ close your eyes and sleep _ , but he hadn't missed a day of school yet. He glared at his phone through his eyelashes, the screen looking a little not right. He only had a few Facebook notifications and he brushed them off. He placed his phone on his nightstand, finally swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He was uncomfortable, tugging his hoodie off after falling asleep in it. 

 

He got up to step in the shower, and the house was silent. Zack lives with his grandparents, and his parents were always away be it out of state or just  _ out _ . The only sounds in the house were Tyler getting ready in the morning. He stepped out of the shower and brushed his teeth, his stomach beginning to feel fluttery. He was almost scared he was going to have an anxiety attack, and he gripped the sink.  _ No _ , he thought,  _ I'm just nervous about Josh _ . He really wanted Josh to want to be around him. He just didn't know about being around that group again. Yeah, it was like four years ago, but it still sucked. 

 

Tyler shouldn't have let it all get to him like it did, but he couldn't help it. It changed him. Tyler rubbed his cheeks, wrapping the towel around himself and walking back into his bedroom. He changed into a plain black tank with low sleeves, and his black skinny jeans. He bit the inside of his cheek, deciding to wear his floral kimono. He loved it, it felt nice and flowy and he had gotten compliments on it before. He paired his outfit with a pair of floral Vans. He looked at the other end of his room where his body mirror hung against the wall. He looked good. Tyler didn't think he was  _ ugly _ , persay, but he definitely wasn't the most attractive. Today he looked different. He looked good. 

 

He grabbed his backpack and his ukulele case, deciding that he would go to the forest by the park after school. That's where he did his good song writing. It was easier to think there. It was quiet, and Tyler enjoyed the quiet. He skipped downstairs and into his kitchen, where a small envelope sat on the center island. He let out a heavy sigh. His parents  _ had  _ been there, but of course they left before he woke up. It was the usual, a note with some  _ be careful _ ’s and  _ I love you's  _ and some cash. He stuffed the money in his wallet, throwing the rest in the bin because he was just so  _ tired _ of being alone. 

 

He threw a couple poptarts in the toaster, grabbing a glass of chocolate milk. It was sweet enough to pick him up. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he grabbed it, opening up his message. 

 

**crybb** : im sorry I wasnt at school babs :(

 

Tyler smiled at the screen. Melanie was a great friend of his, and she's the one that stuck around him. They usually hung out non-stop, and Tyler was a bit lost without her yesterday. He had so much to tell her. 

 

**no tomatoes** : i dont forgive u :^(

**crybb** : yes you do btw im coming in your house

**no tomatoes** : lmaooo it's unlocked hon

**crybb** : thanks gheyboi 

 

Tyler snorted, pouring another glass of chocolate milk. He heard his front door open, and close again. From where he leaned against the counter, he could see her walk into the foyer. Her two-tone hair made her stand out, and he loved how she didn't mind. It fit her personality so well. The girl looked up, giving him her gap-toothed smile. She was such a cutie and Tyler wish he could pull off her style. She wore a cute pair of overalls that cut off above the knee, and a grey pair of booties. Her shirt was a soft pink, and there was a small teardrop on the sleeve. 

 

They met in music their freshman year, and were inseparable ever since. Tyler grinned, holding out the extra glass of chocolate milk. She put a hand over her heart, “oh my!” She feigned a fake southern accent, “a lovely gentleman has tried to win my heart with gifts! Oh happy day! I thought you had given up!” She grabbed the glass, grinning. 

 

Tyler took her spare hand in his, “I could never possibly give up on you! You are a true belle!” The toaster dinged, and his poptarts popped up. He grabbed one and handed it to Melanie, and bit into the other. “but I actually have some things to tell you. I'll tell you on our way to school.” 

 

Melanie grinned, bouncing giddily. “You look hot,” She but into her poptart, holding her palm out to signal for him to lead the way, “I'm not gonna be at lunch today Tyty. I'll be in the music room practicing. You can come with if you want?”

 

Tyler and Melanie would sometimes sing for each other. That was one of the only people he sang for. They would critique each other and serenade each other when they were sad. Tyler locked the large house, and chuckled nervously. “About lunch…”

 

––—

 

Tyler could see the school. It was three minutes away, which meant three more minutes of listening to Melanie berate him. 

 

“You're going to go sit with those bozos?!” He puffed her cheeks out, her hands on her hips. “Do you not remember what they did to you? I know Josh had nothing to do with it but I don't think this is a good idea, Tyty.”

 

Tyler rubbed his face, “it will be fine. If anything happens I'll just leave and.. and-and find you.” He stuttered, coming up with the backup plan on the spot because he sucked at planning. 

 

Mel put her hand on his shoulder, making him stop and turn to her, “seriously. If anything happens you  _ find me _ and I will hunt them.”

 

Tyler knew she was serious, and he smiled. He put his hand over hers, patting it. She smiled, knowing what he was saying without him saying it. 

 

_ I promise _ .

 

When they reached the school, they parted ways, but Tyler knew he would see her 4th and 7th period, so he kept his head high. He also couldn't wait for 3rd.  _ Math _ . He gripped his straps, waving to Mel, who blew a kiss at him. He chuckled, shaking his head. The butterflies returned full force as he entered English. He was a good student in there, he loved poetry and he loved writing. But he couldn't quite focus. He took Mr. Freed's advice, and he pretended. He just day dreamed in the general direction of the front of the room. 

 

It became a recurring theme in his classes. Pretending to pay attention was becoming a new skill. He should put that on his next job application. He hardly paid attention to biology, and when third period came, he couldn't  _ stop _ paying attention. Well, it was mainly because Josh went and sat  _ right next to him _ and they were passing a sheet of paper back and forth. 

 

**im nervous about lunch**

 

**Why**

 

**what if your friends dont like me**

 

Josh looked up at Tyler, and raised a brow. Tyler got distracted by his bright, chocolate eyes. He could see Josh's jaw working and he looked down at the paper. Tyler took that moment to take the other boy in. He wore a black shirt with a bright green alien on it, under the words read 'I want to believe’. He wore khaki skinny jeans and black converses. He had a snapback on his head, but backwards. His style was one of a kind, and Tyler loved it. What if Josh didn't like his outfit? Tyler had to admit his style was a bit  _ out there _ but he liked it. He suddenly felt very self conscious. Josh passed the paper back to him.

 

**if they dont like you then fuck em… nice outfit btw it suits you**

 

Tyler smiled, and he could swear Josh's cheeks were dusted with pink. It clashed with his yellow hair, but Tyler didn't care. 

 

**thank you. I know my style is odd but I like it**

 

Josh grinned. 

 

**The bells about to ring, when lunch hits ill meet you at your locker**

 

Tyler nodded, and Josh playfully punched his shoulder. Tyler could feel his face heat, and the bell rang. He completely lost track of time. He gathered his ukulele and his backpack, following Josh out of the classroom. The boy shot him a lopsided smile, “see you at lunch, Tyjo.” 

 

Tyler blushed.  _ Tyjo _ ? He waved, “yeah. See ya.” Was his heart going to explode? Maybe. He wanted to tell Melanie about it all. He was super happy to have study hall for fourth period with her. All the students in there did was talk and mess around on their phones. He practically skipped to the second floor, entering the room to see that Mel was already there. 

 

He almost melted into his seat next to her, “yellow is my new favorite color, Mel.”

 

She closed her sketchbook and practically jumped in his lap, “the name sound familiar but I don't know him. Tell me what he's like and what he looks like and don't skip a  _ single detail _ .”

 

Tyler rolled his eyes. And playfully nudged her, “I hardly  _ know  _ him. I'm not gonna get attached, you know? He's just super cute. A little crush. He's got these really pretty smiley eyes and they remind me of a Hershey's bar,” Tyler rested his chin on his palm, “his style is so  _ effortless _ but he pulls it off so well. And his hair is just… bright yellow. It matches him so well. A while back he had this great red hair and just..” Tyler trailed off. 

 

Melanie squealed, “okay so you're crushing and I love it.”

  
They spent the rest of the class talking about Josh, and Tyler could feel his anxiety rise when the bell rang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism would be great actually. I hope you enjoy this story, I really love writing it!
> 
> Love you guys


	3. The Sand Will Slow Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler has lunch and Josh blushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my writing style but?? I love?? Writing????
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> I'm sorry for any typos, I've been kinda rushing so

Tyler didn't really remember  _ telling  _ Josh where his locker was, so he was a bit shocked when he saw Josh was leaning against it. He looked so casual and effortless and Tyler's stomach did flips. When the other boy spotted him, he smiled warmly. Tyler returned it, his cheeks heating. His ukulele suddenly felt too heavy and his legs shook, but he tried his best to hide it. Josh moved from the locker, moving to Tyler. He ruffled the brunettes hair and  _ oh my goodness _ it was nice. 

 

“Let's go, Tyjo,” Josh chuckled, “that rhymed. But uh.. yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

Was Josh embarrassed? Did Tyler embarrass him? He cleared his throat, signalling Josh to lead the way. Josh grinned walking Tyler out of the main school building and to the cafeteria building. Tyler could feel his legs grow weaker the closer they got. He wanted to just hide. Maybe it he tried hard enough he could just disappear. Josh seemed to sense his hesitation, because he turned back to him. “Are you okay?”

 

Tyler nodded, “yeah hah..”

 

The Cafeteria bustled and Tyler felt a bit disoriented at first. Instead of heading to his regular back table, they scooted around it. Maybe he should have resisted wanting to be friends with Josh. He would be at his table with Mel or strumming his uke while she hummed along. Why did he break what he was used to. He could see the table. There were only two boys there, and Tyler played with his hands. There was a taller brunette. He looked pretty glam and glittery, and he was  _ loud _ . He reached over and started making out with someone, and he assumed they were together. Josh stuck a hand in his pockets, letting out a loud, dramatic cough. 

 

“ _ Guys _ .” Josh hissed. He seemed more embarrassed by his friends than Tyler, and it gave him a twisted kind of comfort. Tyler smiled warmly at the yellow haired boy, forgetting where he was for a split second. 

 

“Joseph?” The voice brought Tyler back to reality. He looked up at the boy across the table. “Oh my  _ God  _ you look hot, man!” That earned him a slap from his boyfriend. 

 

Tyler could feel his heart nearly jump out of his chest. He liked that they bantered like that. He chuckled awkwardly, “yeah but I could use a bit more glitter. I don't guess you have any to spare?”

 

The boy snorted. He was wearing the brightest, glittery gold jacked Tyler had ever seen. Josh looked at Tyler and smiled, motioning for him to sit. Tyler forgot that they were still standing, so he sunk down into his seat. Josh joined him, leaning casually against the table. “Brendon, Dallon, this is Tyler. Obviously.” Tyler waved awkwardly, and Brendon flashed him a shark-tooth grin. “Where's Peterick?”

 

Brendon snorted, “they're probably in the library like always. They're probably blowing each other right now,” he laid a hand on his forehead dramatically, falling against Dallon. “I wouldn't know about getting blown. It's been.. so long.”

 

Dallon chuckled, and pushed Brendon with a grunt, “I literally blew you like thirty minutes ago in the boys bathroom  _ please _ .”

 

Tyler liked this. The calmness of it. No one was insulting him and his ukulele was safe in its bag. He fiddled with his hands under the table, and Josh must have known how nervous he was. He always knows. Tyler could feel Josh rest a gentle hand on his knee and give it a squeeze. His face felt like it was going to melt off and his arms felt like spaghetti. He glanced over, and Josh's face was a deep red as he conversed with the boys. Tyler felt like he  _ belonged  _ there. And maybe he did. 

 

He rested his hand on Josh's, letting him know that it was okay, that  _ this _ was okay. And he could hear Josh gulp. “So-” and everyone cracked up at the sound of Josh's voice cracking. “SO,” Josh corrected, “Don’t scare Tyler off  _ please _ . No embarrassing stories.”

 

Brendon feigned his hurt expression, and put a hand over his heart. “Well  _ I never! _ I could never embarrass my dear babycakes!”

 

Tyler snorted, and immediately covered his mouth. Josh looked over at him, his mouth tugged into a grin and his brows raised. Tyler fricking  _ snorted  _ in Josh's face. He face palmed himself, “I'm going to stab my fricking eyes out.”

 

Josh wiggled his eyebrows, “sounds sick.”

 

And lunch was actually pleasant. He got along with the group really well, despite their past. Tyler hated to admit it, but he had a good time bantering with the group. His heart rate returned to normal, and his stomach no longer turned. And Josh kept the steady pressure on his knee. Tyler slid his phone out of his pocket. 

 

**crybb** : are you okay?

**crybb** : answer me i stg

**crybb** : TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH ANSWER ME

**no tomatoes** : lol

**no tomatoes** : im sorry

**no tomatoes** : I'm having a good time they're being nice

**crybb** : omg thank god

**crybb:** wanna skip school? Maybe go to the forest?

 

Tyler felt himself smile as he looked down at the screen. He hadn't missed all year, but this wouldn't technically be  _ missing _ right? He had gone to school that day. He looked up from his phone to see Josh looking down at him, a brow raised in question. Tyler shrugged at the other, and Josh gave him a simple smile, and a nod. 

 

**no tomatoes** : of course bb

**crybb** : omw to the caf to get you stop being gay

 

Tyler locked his phone, sliding it back in his pocket. He cleared his throat, and the conversations faded off. He looked up at the other three with a small smile, “I'm gonna skip out.”

 

Josh raised a brow, and Brendon grinned, “Tyler Joseph? Skipping? Never thought I'd live to see the day!” 

 

Josh released Tyler's knee, and he suddenly felt cold. “Skipping?” Josh inquired. “For why though?”

 

Tyler didn't want to tell him it was so he and Mel could make music. Music made the bad thoughts and all of his anxieties go away. He felt free. So Tyler just shrugged, “Mel and I are gonna hang.”

 

Dallon raised a brow, “Melanie Martinez? Who's that, you're girlfriend?”

 

Tyler shook his head, “n-no! We're just friends!”

 

Brendon snorted, “of course she is! You're gay, sweetie.”

 

And Tyler wanted to crawl under the table. Of course he was, and of course some people knew, but it sounded so  _ dirty _ . He had lost so many friends to the fact and he didn't want to discuss it anymore. Tyler blushed, “yeah.”

 

Josh, Brendon, and Dallon all bursted in laughter. Dallon was the first one to compose himself, “oh, baby, don't sound so bad. We're all queers here.”

 

Tyler chuckled, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whipped his head around, his sight met with pretty two toned hair and a childlike gap-toothed smile. She looked over at Josh, then at Tyler, wiggling her eyebrows. “Hi, I'm Mel,” and Josh nodded in that cool-guy way. “You ready babs?”

 

Brendon snorted, “babs?”

 

And Melanie glared daggers, “ready, Tyty?”

 

Tyler stood, slinging his ukulele case over his shoulder. He could see Brendon and Dallon visibly pale before Dallon uttered, “is that your ukulele?”

 

Tyler rubbed the back of his neck, his stomach feeling like it was tied in knots. His heart skipped a beat and he could  _ feel  _ his own fear. He had no reason, but his anxiety skyrocketed. Melanie wrapped herself around his right arm before Tyler mumbled, “uh.. yeah.”

 

“ _ The  _ ukulele?”

 

“Yeah uh.. Josh I'll text you or something, okay?”

 

Josh looked back and forth between the four of them before nodding slowly, “of course, Ty. Talk to you later.”

 

Tyler lead Melanie quickly out of the cafeteria, letting go of her before breaking into a sprint across the football field. Tyler liked running his fears away. Melanie called for him, but everything sounded like it was under water. He only stopped when he reached the end of school grounds, the tree line staring him in the face. He could hear footsteps behind him and he turned to a struggling Melanie. 

 

“I'm so sorry, Mel,” Tyler's voice cracked on the  _ sorry _ , and Melanie nodded. She understood. She always understood. She was so good to Tyler. He just wrapped his arms around her, not caring that her hair frizzed and she smelled like sweat and she huffed against his neck. He felt so bad, making her run like that. She practically collapsed. His past basketball career kept him in shape, and he still ran. He forgot that Melanie wasn't like him. 

 

“It's okay, babs. Just gotta catch my breath.” Melanie wheezed, and Tyler sighed. He slung his instrument case around, opening the front pocket where he usually kept his picks. He started slinging around an extra inhaler a year ago when Melanie had an asthma attack in the forest. He took it out and she accepted it gratefully. He smiled, and she hugged him. 

  
“Let's go vent to the forest, babs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, thank you for those who are reading this. 
> 
> Please, if you wanna see something let me know
> 
> Also ive been applying to jobs and my birthday is tomorrow so I hope that I get hired somewhere.


	4. And The Water Will Drain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler loves his music 
> 
> And Brendon wants to party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in so longgggg??
> 
> I had a birthday a few days ago and then I just wasn't motivated??
> 
> But yo I'm back! 
> 
> Also crap chapter

Tyler leaned against the rough bark, his back itching. Melanie hummed, her phone in front of her. She glanced up, and he knew what she was going to say. She was going to tell him that it's okay but it wasn't. He just ran. He didn't take her into consideration at all and that wasn't fair. He slid to the ground, slinging the black case around and unzipping it.  **_You don't deserve her_ ** . And Tyler didn't argue. He looked down at his uke, strumming absently. 

 

He wanted to sink. His mood had been so high, and he was so  _ okay _ for those past few days. What happened?  _ Medication _ . Tyler stopped taking his medication. He couldn't exactly remember why, but he knew he had to take it later.  **_You don't need it_ ** . But he did. He needed it so bad.  **_Don't._ ** Tyler stopped strumming. He looked down at the leaves beneath him, watching how the light revealed the intricate veins. 

 

“Tyler.”

 

He looked up, and Mel had a brow raised. He chuckled, rubbing his neck. She raised a brow, “I'm gonna stay over at your house tonight, okay?”

 

She had a habit of inviting herself over when she felt he wasn't taking care of himself. Tyler didn't mind, in fact, he welcomed it. He liked having someone that actually cared about him. Tyler just nodded with a smile, and she grinned. She flipped her backpack open and pulled out her notebook. The front of it was pink, and she drew little clouds on it with cute little crying faces on it. It was cute, and Tyler loved when she brought it out. Usually her songs consisted of her relationship pains, and she had a lot of those. 

 

Most of Tyler's songs were just bits and pieces. He would have random words scrawled in the corners for when he felt really bad. There were a lot of question marks everywhere. His music was always questionable, some would say  _ morbid _ . Tyler didn't think it was like that. He just thought it was raw, real, and undoubtedly  _ him _ . He only had about three finished songs, the rest just random verses and lines untouched. He scanned his black notebook, the outside simply reading:  _ Tyler's. Please do not read. _ The breeze made his arms prickle as he looked over at Mel. 

 

“I want to learn the piano,” it was just barely a whisper. He didn't know why he felt nervous saying that, he played the ukulele after all.  **_And you're so bad at it. You'll be bad at piano, too. You know it._ **

 

“Tyty! I have an old keyboard in my garage. I'll bring it tonight, that's so awesome!” Melanie grinned. 

 

After a bit of silence Melanie begged Tyler to sing. “I only have a few songs finished.”

 

“Don't care,” she huffed. Mel always got her way. 

 

He flipped his notebook open, the finished songs dog-eared and a bit crinkled. He hurried to straighten out his page, chuckling nervously. He cleared his throat, looking down at his page. 

 

“You are tired

You are hurt

A moth ate through

Your favorite shirt

And all your friends

Fertilize

The ground you walk

So lose your mind.”

 

He frowned. He didn't quite have the flow quite right. It could definitely go through a heavy adjustment period, and he made small notes in his margins. Melanie clapped loudly, and Tyler felt his heart flip. He loved showing her his music, she was always brutally honest. She grinned and squealed, and he could hear her echo in the forest. Tyler couldn't help but grin. He loved that song. Melanie crawled forward and hugged him, and Tyler felt  _ okay. _

 

\--

 

“Look we're going to eat copious amounts of pizza and watch every episode of Always Sunny in Philadelphia.”

 

Tyler walked to the top step, looking down at his friend in the foyer. She had a small bag hanging off of her shoulder, and he recognized it well. She came over to help him very often, and he appreciated it. She matched into the living room, planting herself on his couch. Tyler chuckled, sliding his kimono off. He felt his rear vibrate and nearly jumped out of his skin. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his phone.

 

**dj spooky jim:** heyo tyjo

no **tomatoes:** well hey there

 

Tyler hopped down his stairs, walking into the living room. She was already starting the show, and Dominoes was on the phone. He slumped into his couch, tucking his feet under him. 

 

**dj spooky jim:** how far away do you live from me??

**dj spooky jim:** you never answered

**no tomatoes:** like 5 min

 

_ dj spooky jim is typing… _

 

Tyler pit his phone down, laying back and resting his legs across Mel's lap. She pinched at his toes and he frowned playfully. “don't tickle me unless you're prepared to die.” And they bantered and ate pizza, and Tyler was  _ okay. _

 

_ \--  _

 

Mel just picked up and went to school from his house the next day. His morning was short, but once he got to school, it felt like the longest day ever. Tyler felt so drained, but it could have been worse. He took his medicine last night, so he was at least  _ functioning _ . He spent his first few classes with his nose burried in his notebook. He just couldn't get any good lines. He was just jotting down nonsense. It wasn't until there was a tap on his shoulder that he slammed his notebook shut. His head jerked up and he gasped. Messy yellow hair and chocolate eyes..

 

Was it math class?

 

Tyler looked around frantically and yeah, it was math. Josh chuckled, his eyes crinkling in the corners and his mouth looked beautiful. Tyler gulped at the other, and Josh took a seat beside him. 

 

Josh cleared his throat, “sorry I didn't reply last night, was with the family.” 

 

Tyker nodded, “yeah no it's okay. Melanie was over last night so it's cool.”

 

Josh chuckled and Tyler could  _ drown in that sound _ . “Well I was going to ask you something..” and Josh actually looked nervous. Tyler gulped, nodding to let him know he could continue. “This.. ah.. haha I just..” Josh cleared his throat. “Bren is throwing a thing tonight. Y'know. Friday night and all that good teenage stuff.” Josh hesitated. 

 

Tyler grinned, letting out a light chuckle, “if you don't spit this out im going to actually die.”

 

Josh openly laughed, and Tyler's stomach flipped, “I wanted to know if you wanted to be my plus one? You know it'll just be Bren, Dallon, Pete, Pat, Gerard, and Frank. He said he'll probably invite Marina to “break up the sausage fest”. They usually end up breaking off and getting throwed and make out so..”

 

Tyler wiggled his eyebrows, “trying to get throwed and make out with me?”

 

Josh paled, and he stuttered hard. “wh-.. n-n I don’t-”

 

Tyler snorted, “I'm kidding. Yeah I'll go. Pick me up at my place I'll give you the address.”

 

Josh snorted, “it's a date.”

 

Tyler felt his face heat, and he knew he was beginning to redden. Josh smiled softer, his hand brushing against Tyler's as he reached for his phone. Ty gulped, willing his brain to work enough to send the address.

 

Tyler could hardly recall the rest of his day as he walked home after school. He ate lunch with Mel, and he saw that Brendon and Dallon weren't there. Josh said when they skip school on party day, it was going to be a great party. Tyler almost ran home, reaching the front door in eight minutes. He already told Mel about the party and she almost died at the thought of Marina being there. Josh had told him hed pick him up around eight, and Tyler's body buzzed in excitement as he slumped into the couch. 

 

\--

 

He changed into a plain black tank top with low cut sleeves, and his alien leggings. He slid on his black vans and slipped into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth about twelve times by the time Josh texted him. He was so nervous, and Tyler willed his hands to stop shaking. He took his time going down the stairs, making sure every light was off. Tyler had never gone to a party before. How was he even supposed to act? He bit as his bottom lip as he exited his house, turning to lock the door. He could see Josh leaning against his truck in the driveway. 

 

It was a bit older, and the red paint was beginning to chip, but it suited Josh perfectly. Tyler smiled, cutting across his yard to the other side of the truck. Josh hopped in, starting the engine. He glanced over with a smile, and he was  _ definitely  _ blushing, “you look great.”

 

Tyler blushed, looking down at Josh's worn ACDC tee, “you look great, too. No hat?”

 

“No hat tonight. Always lose 'em.”

 

Tyler snorted, “So I heard Marina invited Melanie. I only heard because Melanie called me thirty minutes ago going through  _ great detail  _ about how she wants to eat her tongue.”

 

Josh snorted, “ _ oh my god  _ that's so gay. But that's okay we're all gay.” Tyler coughed nervously. “But Brendon called me about three minutes ago talking about how I should hurry there before I'm 'grounded’.”

 

And so they drove. Turned out Brendon only lived fifteen minutes frim Tyler, so he was  _ not  _ prepared, “I've never been to a party before, Josh.”

  
He watched the other lean across the center console, a hand landing on Tyler's knee, “It's okay.. I'll teach you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys :^)


	5. I'm Holding On To What I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party what party
> 
> Enjoy fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST
> 
> I HAD TO PUT THIS UP??

Tyler was an average guy. He  _ felt  _ average and he certainly was a plain-looking guy. Average. 

 

But when he walked into that party, he was suddenly well below  _ average _ . Everyone was so hot in their groups. Tyler couldn't compete with them. It was like everyone in the emo squad was just a glowing adonis. Tyler felt anxiety curl up in the pit of his stomach, fidgeting with the hem of his tank. He didn't think this was a good idea. None of it was a good idea, all past things considered, but this  _ definitely  _ wasn't a good idea. 

 

Letting Josh push him into the doorway wasn't good, either. Tyler was  _ there _ now. He was physically there and he tried to relax. Tried real hard.  _ It's only been three minutes. Deep breaths.  _ Tyler inhaled deeply, and exhaled. Everyone had started drinking. Tyler wouldn't drink. He felt he needed to be responsible. He needed to be there when they weren't. It had nothing to do with the fact that Tyler never had a drink before. Absolutely nothing to do with that. Nope. He looked around, the rooms were dark and the furniture had been pushed aside. The music thumped, making the house vibrate and making his chest bump. 

 

Josh clapped his shoulder gently, having to lean close to Tyler's ear so he could hear him, “just breathe. It'll be fun.” And how could Tyler breathe when Josh's breath was ghosting against his earlobe?

 

Everyone was already drinking, and Josh skipped to the kitchen at the sound of his name. Tyler looked around, spotting Melanie. She leaned against the wall, a red cup in her hand. She was smiling and giggling at the other girl (who must have been Marina). He wanted to say hi.  **_She puts up with you enough already_ ** . Yeah, he knew that much.  **_You shouldn't have come. No one wants you here._ ** Tyler bounced on the balls of his feet nervously. People passed by him, saying hi and asking him if he wanted a drink, but he always declined politely. He just stayed. His heart pounded and he started to zone out.  _ Don't do this don't.  _ He just needed to stay grounded. 

 

He took a step, and only then did he realize how wobbly his knees were. The music was loud in his ears and people had to talk loud so he was filled with music and voices and his own voices and he wanted his mind to be quiet. He was snapped back to reality, a hand on either side of his face. Tyler gasped as if he were drowning and he just surfaced. Josh’s mouth was moving, but it took the third time around for Tyler to finally understand what he was saying. 

 

“Tyler? Come back to me, okay?”

 

Tyler huffed, the sensory overload still tugging on his mind, “I.. I'm sorry I'm trying to be chill.”

 

Josh smiled warmly, “I know you are and I'm proud of you, okay?”

 

He was proud of him? It had been so long since he had heard that. Tyler could feel his eyes burn but he wasn't sad. He wanted to tell Josh. To tell him about himself. Tyler opened his mouth to speak, but Josh beat him to it.

 

“We're gonna get out of here, okay?”

 

Tyler wanted to shake his head.  _ Don't stop having fun because of me _ . But he just smiled, and he let Josh lead him out of the party. Tyler welcomed the gentle groan the truck gave when he stepped inside of it. He began to like the squeak of the doors closing. He loved that it smelled like Josh. Like nature and new tee shirts and scuffed jeans. Josh was so  _ real _ . Josh didn't  _ look _ like he hated spending time with Tyler. He always gave him those amazing eye-crinkling smiles and heart-fluttering laughter. 

 

Tyler looked out the window, the daylight long gone, and replaced with the gentle silver glow of the moonlight. Tyler loved the moon. It was always the first thing he missed when he woke up. “Where we heading, Jish?”

 

Josh snorted, “Jish?”

 

Tyler stuck his tongue out, “Jishwa.”

 

He grinned, “were going to the park, Tyjo.”

 

“The park?”

 

“Too mainstream for you?”

 

Tyler rolled his eyes, pretending he didn't love the idea of the park at night. A convenient one block from the forest. He hummed lightly, and Josh turned the radio down. Probably to hear Tyler better, but he didn't care. It was only when the truck stopped did Tyler fully return to the present. Josh looked over expectantly, and it was so cute Tyler could have melted. Tyler rolled his eyes, reaching over to ruffle Josh's hair before sliding out of the truck. 

 

He walked a few feet away, turning towards Josh to wiggle his eyebrows. Josh raised a brow, shutting the truck door. “Oh you get back here!” Josh called playfully, running towards Tyler. 

 

The boy squealed, turning to the park and running. The park wasn't too big, illuminated only by the few streetlights and the moon. His eyes landed on the swings and he slowed. He loved the swings. Tyler was almost there, but arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him off of the ground. Tyler's stomach dropped until Josh gave a playful “evil laugh”. Tyler giggled, struggling to get out of his grip and  _ holy crap  _ did he lift weights? Tyler went limp as Josh threw him over his shoulder. 

 

“You're staying there for  _ pretty much  _ the rest of your life, Tyjo,” Josh joked. 

 

“What can I do to have you put me down, Jish?” Tyler pleaded, pushing against Josh's back.

 

Josh chuckled, swinging Tyler around and setting him upright. He shook his head, reaching up to fix his hair before looking up at Josh.  _ Boy  _ did he look good. The silver moonlight highlighted the yellow hair, softening the angular curve of his cheeks. Tyler reached up, his middle and index finger grazing his chin. Josh closed his eyes and sighed, his lips parting slightly. He could feel his breath against his face and  _ when  _ did Josh step so close to him. Josh looked back down at him, chocolate eyes wide, watching him with curiosity. Gentle hands gripped his hips, playing with the hem of his tank. Tyler just wanted to memorize his features. 

 

He let his fingers ghost along the bridge of his nose, letting a breathy chuckle hiss through his teeth. He traced the curve of his brow bone, Josh's eyes fluttering closed as he ghosted along his eyelid, his thumbs memorizing the length of his eyelashes. Josh let out what was supposed to be a chuckle, but was just a huff. Tyler's fingers traced down Josh's cheeks, sweeping along the curve of his jawbone. Tyler could see Josh leaning forward, and the moment was perfect. Bathed in moonlight, the chirping of crickets their gentle background music. Josh's hands wrapped around him and Tyler's chest met his. 

 

Josh's pupils were blown, and his stomach burned with excitement. He could feel Josh's breath on his lips, and Tyler smiled, lifting his hand, pressing his palm to his lips. Josh kissed his hand, and was  _ extremely  _ puzzled when he pulled away. Tyler snorted, and Josh's offended expression was replaced with amusement. Tyler wasn't  _ easy _ . “Oops.” And he winked at Josh. 

 

Josh let him go, and Tyler was so mad at himself in that moment. It was about  _ self respect  _ but since when did he have that. Josh rubbed that back of his neck, “I'm sorry.”

 

Tyler giggled, swallowing hard. “Don't be sorry,” he smiled wide. “Kisses don't come free.”

 

Josh was  _ intrigued _ . Tyler could see it.

 

He turned his back to Josh, grinning to himself, “come on, don't look like a lost puppy. Let's go back to my house, play some Mario Kart and eat leftover pizza. Make up for the fact I made you leave the party.” The last bit of his sentence trailed off. He felt so bad for making him leave. 

 

Josh walked Tyler to the truck, “just letting you know, I didn't plan on staying. You didn't make me leave.”

 

Tyler raised his brow, “so you planned this?”

 

Josh rubbed his neck, placing a hand against the truck door as he looked down at Tyler, “not quite like  _ this  _ but.. yeah,” Josh grinned, “but I wouldn't have it any other way.”

 

Tyler giggled, hitting his chest playfully, “let's go, Romeo.” 

 

And Josh turned a bright pink, “let's not be Romeo and Juliet. How about more of a.. Troy Bolted and Gabriella.”

 

Tyler snorted, “so, what? I'm Gabriella?”

  
Josh stuck his tongue out, walking to the drivers side with no response. And when they drove, Josh set a gentle hand on Tyler's knee. It was like it belonged there, like it was just how he drove now. And Tyler was more than okay. Tyler was  _ great. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man don't hate me


	6. I Wanna Be Known By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesome back story time
> 
> Also joshler fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with how people are reacting to this fic. I just love you guys and I'm trying. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Mario Kart was awful. 

 

Or Tyler was awful at it, but he'd just try to blame it on the game. Josh loved bombarding his poor Yoshi with bananas, laughing maniacally as he did so. Even his Donkey Kong seemed to be laughing at him. Tyler almost threw his controller at the television, but he restrained. It took so much self control. Tyler watched his final defeat, and he groaned loudly. Josh raised his fists in triumph. It was rigged. All of it was rigged. Tyler leaned back on his couch, checking his phone.  **12:36am** . He had messages from Melanie. 

 

**crybb:** oh man marina and inkissed

**crybb:** i kissed**

**crybb:** i may be drinking

**crybb:** ur not here for why

 

Tyler chuckled, putting his phone away, he'd just have to tell Melanie about his adventures the next time he saw her. Josh looked over at him, beaming. The blue glow of the screen was a bit harsher than the moonlight, but he was still just as beautiful. Tyler let out a sigh, his hands steadying him on the couch. He wasn't really tired, he didn't really have a normal sleep schedule anyway, and he didn't want Josh to leave. Tyler opened his mouth to speak, but Josh was there to ruin the mood. 

 

“What happened with you and the emo squad?” Brown eyes locked onto his. 

 

Tyler raised an eyebrow, “emo squad? They're  _ your  _ friends.”

 

Josh chuckled sheepishly, “but they're still a bunch of emo fucks. I'm an emo fuck.”

 

Tyler leaned back against the couch again, his smile falling. His brain worked in overtime and he struggled with how to start his story. He wanted Josh to know. He had to know.  **_It's all your fault. And then he'll leave, and Melanie won't want to be your friend anymore._ ** Tyler raised his hand to his lips, nipping gently on the end of his index finger. “I-” Tyler started. He leaned back, away from Josh. “When I was in ninth grade, I was the star athlete on the basketball team. Um.. my dad coached and I hung out with those guys. Y'know, Mark and them.” He played with a loose thread on the hem of his tank top. “I was dating Jenna Black, and things were as okay as they could be for someone like me. 

 

“Well one day I went to this party. This was back when this kid, Ryan Ross, still went here. Anyway, so in at this party and I'm the DD. Me being responsible and stuff, but I was pretty high. I was in the closet then, and Ryan and Brendon were close but they weren't a thing. Anyway Ryan and I started making out because  _ why not  _ no one I knew was there.” Josh was just sitting there listening. Of course he was. “We were cool but I wasn't very cool to them. I'd brush them off during school because I was, get this,  _ embarrassed  _ by them. But we hung out all the time out of school. Me and Ryan weren't really a thing but we did stuff, so I was content. But he wasn't.” Tyler felt like there wasn't enough air in the room. He looked down at the couch. 

 

“Ryan met me in the cafeteria, but I totally brushed him off. Said some uncool things. He outed me to the whole school, had the group stick flyers to the halls saying 'Tyler Robert Joseph, the star of the school, a HUGE homo’. They've always been extra but that's alright. I confronted him the next day. I had my ukulele hidden in my locker, didn't want people judging me, but it was gone. Ryan had it and he hit me with it. Broke the neck off, actually,” Tyler chuckled. “That's why there's tape on it. But yeah, he beat me up, then at basketball practice  _ they  _ beat me up. That was quite a day.” Tyler let his eyes go out of focus. He hated the memory. “My dad was there. He just  _ watched _ . I guess I brought all that on myself, y'know. My parents ts were really big in the church. They took me to all kinds of specialists.

 

“Tried to cure me. I'm obviously still gay. I had some..  _ issues  _ before then, but since then they've been twice as bad. My mom travels a lot, and my dad quit. He just goes with her. I haven't seen them in months I just..” Tyler looked up at Josh, “So  _ I  _ was the one who was nasty to them, and look where it got me. I have one friend and I hate myself so..” Tyler ran a hand through his hair. 

 

Josh was just sitting there. He was so still and quiet and Tyler wanted him to say something. He hate how loud his thoughts were. He wanted the shouts to stop. He gulped hard. Josh let out a long sigh, “well.. that's certainly a  _ situation  _ for sure. But you're different now. You're a new Tyler who can do new things.” Josh put a hand over his, “and I like this Tyler.”

 

**_He's lying. You're just the same SHIT you've always been. Your parents hate you._ ** Tyler tugged as his own hair, his chest burning with anxiety. He didn't want to have an anxiety attack there. Not in front of Josh. Tyler looked down at the leather of the couch, and he could feel Josh move closer, “you're parents are ignorant.”

 

Tyler looked up with a whimper. His eyes burned and his throat hurt from holding back his sobs, “I'm a disappointment,” he choked out. Josh shook his head, pulling Tyler into him. For the first time in a while, he felt  _ safe _ . He wanted that feeling all the time. He wanted Josh to stay. Tyler sniffed, “Will you stay here? With me tonight?”

 

Josh chuckled, his lips falling to Tyler's hair, “yeah.” and they stated like that. Josh pulled Tyler into his lap, and Tyler burried his face against his chest. Josh smelled so  _ nice  _ it was such a change. “I wanted to talk to you for a while, y'know?”

 

Tyler looked up, eyes met with a bright pink face. He smiled, “who, me?”

 

Josh chuckled, “yeah. I heard about you and I always saw you. You were the smartest kid in class despite you always… drifting. You were never quite on earth and I just.. I wanted to be known by you.”

 

Tyler grinned, “and now you know how boring I am.”

 

Josh grinned, “as boring as I am.”

 

“Josh?”

 

Josh looked down at him, and Tyler wrapped his arms around his neck, and Josh was so beautiful. He smiled, his hands rubbing circles in Tyler's thigh, “hmm?” It was just barely a whisper. 

 

Tyler let out a sigh, “can I have that kiss now?”

 

Josh smiled warmly, “anytime, baby.”

 

And Tyler's heart fluttered at the nickname. He grabbed at Josh's hair, the other leaning down until their lips met. Of course Tyler's kissed people before. He's had experiences, but kissing Jish was otherworldly. He felt his head spin, even though it was light. Their lips ghosted against each other, until Tyler could feel Josh's tongue graze his bottom lip. Tyler tilted his head, his lips parting for Josh. He could feel Josh sigh, and they just sat there. It felt like it was only a second, but they probably kissed for at least fifteen minutes. They memorized each other, and when Josh deepened the kiss, Tyler sighed, his hands gripping hard at Josh's shirt. 

 

He could feel Josh smiled against his lips, and he pulled away. Tyler almost whined, and Josh chuckled. Tyler opened his eyes, looking up at the other. “You're tired,” he mumbled.

 

Tyler was tired, but what the heck? “Okay..”

 

Josh kissed his forehead, “let's get some sleep, okay? I'll still be here when you get up.”

 

Tyler smiled, getting up and taking Josh's hand. He lead him up the stairs, hesitating at his bedroom. He looked back at Josh, and in the light,  _ he  _ was the one that looked tired. Tyler should have known. He smiled, turning back to his room and opening the door. “Welcome,” Tyler gestured to his room. He fell onto his bed, scooting to the inside. He just watched Josh wander, gawk at his room. Josh looked at his notebook, and Tyler blushed. “it's my song book.. you can open it if you want.”

  
Josh looked through the pages, and his expression was hard to read, “is this how you feel?” Tyler nodded skiwky, unsure how to approach the situation. Josh just nodded, closing the book. He crawled into Tyler's bed, “okay.” And Josh kissed his forehead. Tyler fell asleep like that, just cuddled into Josh. And he was  _ great _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boyyyy
> 
> Oh man oh boy


	7. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh

I'm sorry I haven't updated. My phone broke so I haven't really been working on it. I PROMISE ILL HAVE A CHAPTER UP ASAP??? 

I'm so sorry I feel like I'm letting you guys down

But I will update ASAP I promise


End file.
